Last Breath
by eMetiB
Summary: Not sure when this is set yet. Buffy and Faith are having a peaceful night patrolling until something horrible happens that could change their lives forever. Chapter four now up!
1. Default Chapter

Last Breath

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of BtVS characters or anything, if I did u would've heard about it by now, TRUST ME.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, ummm this is just a random story I started and I have no idea where it's going. So yeah, please read and review and I'll try to post more soon. Oh and this id only my third buffy fic ever...so yeah, please be nice!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Fuzz who is my buffy buddy and a great friend.  
STORY STARTS HERE  
  
"Really?"  
"really."

"Wow. 4times?"  
"u huh"  
"Impressive"  
"OH, I got one, ho about Favourite weapon?" Faith asked as the two slayers lay on a picnic rug, looking up at the stars. A slight breeze blew through the cemetery, which was pretty much the only disturbance. The night had been peaceful, much to Faith's annoyance, with only one vampire who was easily taken care of. Hence the slumber party conversation......well the slayer equivalent.  
"Stake. Definitely the Stake. Can't go past the original."  
"Oh my gosh B, your so old fashioned!"  
"What? It's reliable and practical. You can use it in both hand-to-hand and long range combat."  
"Yeah, but you saying it's the best. Compared to ALL weapons"  
"Yeah"  
"ALL weapons, that includes like the crossbow and, and flame throwers. I mean, don't you like something with a little more 'oomph'?"  
"there's that grunting thing you always do. Why is that?"  
"Dunno. Habit."  
"right. And I suppose you like something with a little more 'oomph'?"  
"hell yeah!"  
"Typical"  
"What's your least type of fight? Cos personally I hate those vamps who try to sneak up on you, forgetting you slayer senses." Buffy caught onto what Faith was saying and decided to play along with her.  
"Yeah, and they spend so long plotting how to scare you"  
"Yeah, and they just can't TAKE A HINT. Isn't that right, Baldie?" Faith looked above her head at the bald vampire, put up her arms and flipped him over her. They then began to fight. Buffy just watched because it was just another easy vamp-Faith could handle that.  
"C'mon," Faith said standing over the vampire, "This isn't even a challenge." Buffy laughed at the way Faith loved to taunt her opponents. The two began to fight again, rolling around he ground throwing punches. Each time one made it up, the other would somehow bring them down again. Finally Faith made it up again, "Is that all you got?" she laughed.  
Neither of them saw it coming until it was too late. "FAITH!" Buffy called out in horror as the vampire drove the gleaming sword into Faith's stomach. Faith gasped in pain. The cold steel quickly warming up as the slayer's blood began to ooze all over it. Both girls stood still for a minute, shocked, until Buffy was taken out of her reverie when Faith let out a cry of pain as the sword was wrenched out of her. All the anger began to bubble inside of Buffy and in one swift move she jumped over to the vampire and staked him. She had no time to say think of anything witty to say, she was concentrating to hard on the horrible sight in front of her. Faith lay shriveled up in a little ball, whimpering as she shivered from the severe blood loss. "Buf-fy," she whispered a desperate cry. Buffy didn't need her to ask for help, she already knew what she had to do. She ran over, took of her jacket and gently wrapped it around Faith's wounded stomach. Almost immediately, blood began to seep through the material and Buffy knew it wouldn't help for long. She bent over and scooped Faith up into her arms. 'Thank goodness for slayer strength' she thought. As she carried her away, she sad soft, soothing things to her friend. "It's gonna be ok, just fine," she said. It had to be, it just had to.

So, what do you think???? Please review now! xxx


	2. Anytime

Disclaimer: see first chapter  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm back with another part. Thanks for your reviews. Um, I decided this is set kinda round season three (only cos I wanted cordy in it!) But it doesn't really pay much attention to any of the Season 3 storylines so don't worry bout that too much.  
  
Out-of-Reality: My first review! Thanks! Ummm yeah I kinda got a bit of an idea of where it's going now....i think.  
  
Tinyanywhere: Thanks for your idea.... I was actually thinking of something along the lines of that. You'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Stephrigby: thanks for your review. And yes, as u can see, I am doing another chapter.  
  
Spike'sRedQueen: Umm...all I can say to that is.... Maybe. Evil rn't I? Your questions will be answered sometime......  
  
Well that's all my reviews, four in under 24 hours....i'm touched! This chapter is dedicated to my sister Claire who took time out of her assignment doing to let me type this up!  
  
STORY STARTS HERE  
  
The room was silent with the exception of the beeping of the monitors. Buffy hated hospitals....she always had. The smell, the bright lights, all the sick people.....but she didn't care about any of that at the moment. None of those pet hates or fears ran trough her head. There was only one fear on her mind: DEATH. And not her own, as was usually the case, but Faith's.  
She had only been at the hospital for about 2 hours and already it was killing her. All the waiting and uncertainty. Patience was definitely not one of her virtues.  
"Miss Summers?" a nurse asked. Buffy looked up to see a kind faced woman with short wispy brown hair smiling at her. "There's some visitors here to see you." Buffy nodded and stood up. She leant over and placed a soft kiss on Faith's bruised forehead and gave her one final encouraging squeeze of her hand before she left. Faith would wake up, she knew it. All she needed was a little encouragement.  
  
888888888888888888888  
  
The lights of the corridors were brighter than Faith's room and it took a while for Buffy's eyes to adjust. When she entered the waiting area, Giles, Willow, Xander and Cordelia were immediately on their feet. "Buffy," Willow said sympathetically as she hugged her. Buffy hardly responded, she had her brave face on.  
"How is she?" Xander asked.  
"Um, she only came out of surgery about 15 minutes ago so we don't really know yet."  
"Buffy, can I ask you, what happened?" Giles asked cautiously, not wanting to upset his slayer.  
"We were attacked by what seemed like a normal vampire. They fought then suddenly he pulled out a knife from somewhere and stabbed her," Buffy winced slightly at the memory.She was trying so hard to detach herself from everything, from the memories especially. It was HER fault Faith was lying in that hospital bed but she wouldn't tell the others that. They'd only try t make her feel better and that was something she didn't deserve.  
"Buffy? BUFFY?" Giles said waking Buffy from her daydream.  
"huh?"  
"What did the vampire look like?"  
"Like a bald vamp."  
"And what does that look like? Can you describe it?" as usual Giles had a million questions.  
"Bald, wrinkly, yellow eyes, sharp, pointy teeth...."Buffy said somewhat annoyed. Was this all really necessary? The vamp was gone now anyway, it was just a pile of dust. All she wanted to do was be back with Faith.  
"What about the sword?" Giles continued to prod.  
"Umm.....i don.....i don't remember," Buffy looked back at the door to Faith's room longingly. This went unnoticed to everyone in the group except Xander.  
"Hey, why don't you go back to Faith and Cordy and I will check out the cemetery, see if we can find the sword," Xander said.  
"Yes, yes, I think that would be a good idea. Willow and I will head to the library," Giles agreed.  
In turn, they all hugged Buffy goodbye and mumbled things about how they were sorry or thinking of Faith. She just nodded absentmindedly, except when it came to Xander. "Thankyou," she whispered as she hugged him.  
"Any time."  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short but my sis needs the computer. Glad you guys are liking it so far, please review again if you want me to continue. xxx


	3. the sword

A/N: I'm back with part three! Hope you like it. Um thanks for the reviews they've been really helpful. And yeah, if u haven't been reviewing, please do, if you hate it, I wanna know why and if you like it, well I wanna know why!  
  
Spike'sRedQueen: My first review this time... thanks! Well I know you wanna know if she's alright or not...but where's the fun in that! cackles evilly You will find out soon.  
  
Out-of-Reality: Glad you like it! Um I hav to admit, I kinda forgot about Oz (oops!) which is weird cos his my fav!(After Faith ofcourse) so yeah, I know he kinda just springs up randomly here, but it was the only way I could get him in. Mayor will prolly not be part of it cos I hated him and also this isn't really concentrating on the season 3 storylines. oh and in relation to the other person..... there will be a cameo soon! Thanks for reviewing and reading.  
  
That's it.....two reviews! Dismal I say, DISMAL! Kidding....sorta.  
  
STORY STARTS HERE  
  
Xander and Cordelia walked silently through the cemetery, both lost in their own thoughts. The cemetery always seemed very eerie, dark and musty wasn't exactly a turn on, but tonight it seemed to feel stronger. There was that feeling that surrounded them, everywhere they went it followed. It lurked in the shadows and was slowly closing in on them. 'It', was death.  
"Poor girl, she'll me scared forever," Cordelia said almost to herself. Xander was surprised that Cordy was thinking the same thing as he was. This was a very emotional thing, she probably wouldn't get over it for a while.  
"Yeah, I imagine it will be with her forever."  
"That's such a shame."  
"Yeah, she's a pretty good girl."

"I mean, that girl has such a good figure it's too bad."

Xander stopped for a second. She'd lost him. "What?"

"Well it's a shame she'll have those scars and on her stomach of all places. That severely limits her wardrobe choice. I mean, no mid drift tops ever again." Yep that sounded more Cordy like, always thinking about one thing: Clothes.  
"Um.........yeah," Xander said, unsure how or if to respond. They fell back into a silence as they continued to walk through the night.   
  
88888888888888888888888888  
  
Willow and Giles both looked up as the doors to the library flew open. Immediately Willow's eyes began to sparkle as she ran to oz and gave him a big bear hug. "I came straight from the gig coz I heard.....i um heard that there were some girls fighting a man in the cemetery and one of the girls was badly hurt. Is Buffy Ok?"  
Willow looked up at him, surprised by his care and consideration. "Buffy is......physically.......Faith isn't though."  
"How bad?"  
"I don't know yet, Buffy wont tell us anything."  
"You two doing the research thing?" Willow nodded. "Want some help?"  
  
8888888888888888888888888888  
  
Buffy sat in the same position as she had been for the past 4 hours. She held Faith's hand firmly in her own, and with the other hand she brushed imaginary pieces of hair from Faith's forehead. She sat and stared at her, thinking about everything that had happened, wondering about Faith's past. There was so much she didn't know about her: what it was like for her growing up, where she lived, her family....she knew she had had it tough, but still, Buffy knew nothing about any of it. What sort of friend was she? As she sat and looked at her she realised if Faith died now, she'd be burying a stranger. She didn't want that to happen. 'Please, give me another chance' she whispered.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888  
  
Once again the doors to the library flew open and everyone in the room looked up to see Cordelia and Xander walking in. Willow, Giles and OZ looked very gloomy and tired, they'd been up half the night trying to research, but they hadn't had much luck on account of the fact that they had no idea what to look for.  
"Make not with the glum faces" Xander said, "For I come bearing gifts" He pulled out a long sword wrapped in a piece of cloth and lay it on the table. Giles carefully unwrapped it to reveal the same sword as Faith was stabbed with. Although they had never seen it before, they could tell it was the right sword- it was covered in the blood of a slayer.  
"Oh my gosh," Willow said in disgust. In an instant Oz was next to her with his arms protectively around her.  
"Ew!" Cordy said as she hid her face in Xander's shoulder.  
"Yes, yes....it's ah, not, delightful." Giles said.  
"Well, can you tell anything from it?" Oz asked.  
Giles began to study it. "Hmmm," he said.  
"Hmm....like good hmm? Or bad hmm?" Xander asked.  
These markings, they look familiar but I can't remember where from." He showed them the design etched in the handle of the sword. "We'll have to look them up," he said walking over to the bookshelf. He looked back at the group of students and noticed how tired they were, and worried. So he turned around and went back to the group.  
"Tell you what, how about we all go to the hospital and check up on Faith and Buffy, then you can all go home for the night. Come back tomorrow to research."

"Sound's good to me," Cordy said getting up and grabbing her bag.  
"Well, are you sure?" Willow asked yawning. Giles smiled at her and nodded. He admired how much she would give up to research something for him or Buffy, she was very dedicated and he was always amazed at this. He knew she'd happily stay and research, they all would, and he probably did need it, but he also knew they were just a bunch of kids who needed the same stuff as other kids. So he too picked up his things and led them out of the library to the car. Before he could research he had to put his mind at rest, he had to check on his slayers.  
  
888888888888888888888888  
  
It wasn't visiting hours, so the group had to sneak past the night staff. Luckily for them, Sunnydale hospital night staff were well known for their gossiping so getting past them was not difficult. They all found the room and looked through the glass window at Buffy and Faith. Buffy still sat wide awake holding Faith's hand and staring at her. It was like if Buffy stopped looking at her for one second, she'd fade away. She looked lost in her thoughts until she brushed imaginary pieces of hair form her forehead again.  
The scoobies decided this was the time to enter. The gently opened the door and silently walked over. Buffy didn't look up, she just assumed it was a nurse. "Buffy?" Willow asked gently. Buffy looked up and was slightly surprised to see them all standing there, she smiled weakly at them and then resumed looking at Faith.  
"Sorry we couldn't come til now," Willow said.  
Buffy didn't reply.  
"We, ah, we found the weapon, so we can research it now." Cordelia said.  
Again, no reply.  
The scoobies all looked at each other, they were slightly worried by how she was reacting to them, almost like they weren't there. They didn't know if she was even registering anything they said.  
"h..How is she?" Xander asked.  
"Doctors say she's going pretty well, vitals ok and all that, so now we're just waiting,"

"For what?" Giles asked.  
"To see if she'll wake up." Buffy whispered.  
  
888888888888888888888888888  
AN: Well, there you go. This was a little longer than the last so yeah, what did ya think? Please review cos without reviews I don't post! So hit the little "submit review" button......NOW. Thanks for reading xxx


	4. Flashback

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter. They aren't mine, I don't own anything.  
  
**A/N**: Hey everyone! Here's the next part I'm so so SO sorry i haven't posted it for AGES, i'll be lucky if any of you actually bother to read this again. SORRY! So, please READ AND REVIEW. Thanks.

Out-of-Reality: Glad you liked how I brought Oz in and yeah, I hated the mayor too!

Spike'sRedQueen: Thanks for actually reviewing! Glad you're enjoying it, hope this doesn't disappoint too much.

Oh I realise I forgot to dedicate the last chapter....oops! Um, the last chapter was dedicated to Nic (lemon) who has somehow motivated me to actually keep writing all this, and cos she rocks.  
This chapter is dedicated to Fuzz again cos it was her musicianship exam the day i wrote this so she deserves something good. And also cos she's my Buffy. And that's all from me.  
Luv eMetiB (formerly : "f1ve by f1ve")  
  
STORY STARTS HERE  
_  
Buffy's POV_  
Waiting is never fun. NEVER. How can anyone enjoy the fear and the uncertainty? 'Life's a gamble'....I know that. 'All the choices you make have consequences' yadda yadda. None of that crap has any meaning right now. I don't want to gamble, I don't want to face any consequences.... I just want her to wake up. Is that too much to ask? No, really, is it? Is there anything I can do to make it an easier request???? Sell my soul? Sell my car? (not that I have one) Sell my mother's car?  
She's a good girl, she really is, she doesn't deserve this. She deserves so much more. She deserves LIFE and happiness and love and everything the world can offer her. She's been through hell, so please, if someone's up there watching over, let her live. I'll do anything. Just give me another chance to get to know her, to look after her, to give her a life outside of misery.

That whole bad girl thing, I don't buy it. It's not who she really is. I know that and the world should have a chance to know that too. So please, I wont ask for anything ever again if you do this one thing for me. Did I mention I'd sell mum's car???  
_(End POV)_  
  
Buffy sat next to the hospital bed holding Faith's hand. As she'd become accustomed too over the past few days, she started to have a conversation with Faith....well actually AT Faith. One sided conversations weren't exactly the most fun ever, but it made Buffy feel a little less awkward, after all, she was usually the one IN the hospital bed, not the other way around.  
"Do you remember that vamp a few weeks back that couldn't get his head around the whole two Slayers thing?" Buffy waited a moment before continuing, as if she expected a response of some kind from Faith.  
But there was no response, there never was.  
"Yeah, he obviously hadn't been around for long enough cos he "hadn't received the memo" as you said." Buffy smiled a little as she remembered that night.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"So anyway, I thought he was the most amazing man ever. He was like a god to me. So every day for three weeks I walked like 5 kilometers out of my way, home from school just so I could follow him," Faith said as her and Buffy walked through the cemetery one night. As she continued her story, Faith stood up on a park bench so she could act it out a little. "One day I ran up to him and tugged on his sleeve. He turned around and I flung my arms around him and pledged my undying love for him," Faith raised her voice and began to shout her pledge, "George, I LOVE YOU!" She jumped back down and knelt in front of Buffy, "I want to marry you and play dolls with you!" She stood back up. "He told me to piss off, (fake sniffs) broke me heart he did. I was never the same woman after George."  
"Play dolls? How old were you??" Buffy asked.  
"6"  
"6?!" Buffy laughed.  
"I was a very mature 6 year old, I'll have you know. I had all my plans for the future laid out."

"What? You were gonna marry George and play Barbies for the rest of your lives?"

"No...........we were gonna play dolls!"

Buffy and Faith began to laugh, but their fun was abruptly stopped by a vamp that appeared from a grave. The vamp lashed out at Buffy who dodged it and then returned with a kick to his face.  
"Slayer...." The vampire growled.  
"Yeah?" Buffy asked.  
"I'm gonna get you Slayer...."

"Who? Me?" Faith said as she walked up. "Did someone mention me?" She asked Buffy innocently.  
"This guy here reckons he's 'gonna get the slayer'." Buffy replied.  
"Really? Me or you?"

"Dunno....he hasn't really specified yet." Buffy said before turning to the Vamp who was looking at them confused. "I'm sorry, we're a little confused. Are you trying to kill me or her?"  
The vampire shook his head to try to shift the confusion. "I get this, you're playing mind games with me. Nice try, but it won't work. I'm after the slayer."

" Well you got them" Faith said.  
"Them?? What do you mean? There is only one slayer."  
"Sorry George, looks like you haven't received the memo," Faith said.  
"memo?"  
"Yeah, there's two slayers in this town," Buffy said.  
"Two? That's not possible." The vampire scrambled to his feet and began to run away scared. Unfortunately for him though, he was trying to outrun the two fastest girls around. The vampire sprinted through the trees, looking back over his shoulder occasionally to check he wasn't being followed. "You're not leaving so soon are you George?" Faith said as she popped up in front of him.  
"Yeah, Faith has big marital plans for you George?" Buffy said walking up.  
"Marital?"

"But, you broke my heart, so I guess I'll have to stake yours." Faith drove the piece of wood through her opponent's heart and watched him burst into dust. The two girls then collapsed on the floor in laughter.  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Oh dear," Buffy said laughing, "that was one confused vamp!" She stopped laughing as she looked over at Faith emotionless face. She wanted nothing more than to see Faith laughing too. The story wasn't the same when she couldn't share it with anyone.  
"So, did you ever get over George? You never got to tell me?" Buffy asked Faith as she looked out the window and began to daydream a little. "One day we should look him up and go meet him. So he can take a good look at you and see what he missed out on..."  
"Talking to yourself again B? You know, it's the first sign of madness?" a voice croaked from the bed.  
  
88888888888888888888888888  
A/N: Well, there you go..... I know much didn't actually happen, but I thought it'd be fun to get a little idea of the Buffy/Faith friendship. Anyway., you know the rule: review if you want more. Infact, review if you don't want more too. JUST REVIEW. No reviews....no new chapter.  



End file.
